Mientras pasan los años
by Florence Starr
Summary: El verano llegó y James Potter hará lo imposible por tratar de conquistar a Lily Evans. Viejas caras en sus mejores años. Empieza el viaje de los merodeadores hacia su destino.


Hola, primero que nada este fic se escribió pensando en mi dreamcast de los merodeadores, la lista esta abajo. Muchas gracias por leer :D

James Potter - _Aaron_ Taylor-_Johnson_

Sirius Black - Ben Barnes

Remus Lupin- Andrew Garfield

Peter Pettigrew - Jamie Bell

Lily Evans- Karen Gillan

Alice Long - Carey Mulligan

**-0-0-0-**

-No, Alice, no insistas - dijo Lily tratando de evitar ver a su amiga - No y no y más no ¿Sabes que el viaje lo esta organizando Marlene, todo nuestro curso va a ir y eso incluye a James Potter y a sus amigos, verdad?

-Por favor Lily, ven al viaje, piensa en mí y en la chicas - Alice miraba a Lily con una mirada suplicante - Es nuestro primer viaje en grupo y tengo mucha ilusión de ir

-Lily continuo acomodando su ropa en el armario, no le gustaba el tener que hacer ciertas cosas sin magia pero ella sabía muy bien que si hacía magia en vacaciones le traería muchos problemas. Trataba de evitar cualquier contacto visual: No quería ver la cara redondita de Alice Long, una de sus mejores amigas, porque sabía que siempre acaba cediendo.

-De acuerdo, digamos que hipotéticamente accedo a ir ¿Quién me va a asegurar que no me vas a abandonar por irte con Frank al despoblado? - preguntó Lily mientras colgaba la ropa

-Frank es un solo un amigo - Alice se paró y fue hacia donde estaba Lily- Vamos Lily, por favor, juro que no le daré a James Potter ni un minuto para que se te acerque pero vamos ¿Sí?

Lily miró a Alice: Claro que iría, no podía pensar en otra cosa desde que se enteró de los planes de Marlene Mckinnon. Suspiró y con expresión derrotada se dirigió a su amiga.

-Esta bien, tu ganas pero óyelo bien Alice Long, no pienso soportar a James Potter ni a Sirius Black, ni a Peter Pettigrew, ni a ninguna de sus payasadas

-No te preocupes cariño, tengo esperanzas de que Remus vaya al viaje - contestó Alice

-¿Remus? - Lily miró a Alice - ¿Qué tiene que ver Remus Lupin en todo esto?

-Remus Lupin será mi reemplazo por si Frank me invita a caminar y a James se le ocurre acercarse- dijo Alice distraídamente

Lily le dió un manotazo a Alice.

-¿Que clase de amiga eres Alice Long?

-La mejor que tienes Evans, yo solo pienso en la felicidad de ambas

-Y en la felicidad de tu "amigo" Frank por supuesto

Y terminar de decir eso ambas comenzaron a reírse. Lily miró por la ventana, James Potter no le arruinaría el viaje ni en un millón de años.

-Bueno basta de tonterías, ayudame a empacar si quieres que esté lista para el viaje

-Querida en verdad no se como te la pudiste arreglar sin magia durante 15 años -dijo Alice- Tu vida muggle es encantadora pero hay cosas que la magia puede hacer mucho más rápido.

Lily había empezado a sacar la maleta del armario.

-Calla y ayúdame a empacar o no voy.

-Ya voy, esto de ser muggle es demasiado cansado - contestó Alice

**-0-0-0-0  
**

- Dale las gracias a tu madre de mi parte por arreglar mi camisa para el viaje Cornamenta- dijo Peter Pettigrew mientras guardaba la camisa en la maleta- Por un minuto creí que no tenía remedio

Los cuatro estaban en el cuarto James Potter, James estaba junto al armario sacando las últimas cosas mientras Sirius Black prendía y apagaba su encendedor de plata. Remus Lupin se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama viendo como sus amigos empacaban.

James Potter sacó un par de pantalones de mezclilla y los puso en la cama.

-No te preocupes Colagusano, mamá es la mejor para los hechizos caseros además creo que hasta le divierte el tener que hacer el quehacer de la casa y esas cosas

-Tu madre es una Santa, que no daría yo porque a mi madre se le pegara un poquito de la tuya - dijo Sirius antes de apagar el encendedor

-¿Para que mejore sus hechizos caseros? - pregunto Peter

Sirius se acercó a la ventana y se llevó un cigarro a la boca, ese era el mejor invento muggle que podría existir

-No Colagusano, para ver si se vuelve un poquito humana y se le calienta el corazón aunque claro dudo que te tenga uno- Sirius prendió el cigarro y le dio una fumada, sabía que el olor no le molestaba a ninguno de sus amigos.

Remus se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Sirius.

-No digas esas cosas Canuto, tu madre es difícil pero muy en el fondo te quiere mucho.

Sirius rió, Jame le aventó un empaque de rana de chocolate, no tenía problemas con que Sirius fumara en su cuarto pero no quería que fuera por ahí tirando ceniza.

-¿Dificil? Vaya Lunatico tu si que eres todo un caballero -Sirius tiró la ceniza en el empaque- Creo que hay una diferencia entre ser difícil y ser imposible. Cambiando el tema - Sirius apuntó a las maletas de James y de Peter- porque no veo tus maletas aquí, el viaje es en dos días y tu eres el primero en estar empacandole a los demás calcetines extras y ropa interior limpia

-Mi padre no pudo costearme el viaje - Remus se encogió de hombros- hay otras cosas donde necesita usar el dinero

James dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró sorprendido a Remus; no sabía el porqué no había dicho nada y menos estando tan cerca el viaje .

¿Es enserio que es por eso? No te preocupes Lunatico, iras a ese viaje con nosotros- James puso una mano en el hombro de Remus- solo déjame hablar con papá cuando regrese del ministerio.

Remus quitó la mano de James con un movimiento de hombro y se acercó a la ventana, sabía que James lo hacía con las mejores intenciones pero había algo que no le gustaba de eso.

-James en verdad no es necesario- Remus suspiró- Yo se que hay veces que se puede y hay veces que no además no quiero causarle más angustia a mi padre.

-No es ninguna molestia, ni de loco dejaría que uno de mis mejores amigos se quede aquí mientras los demás nos estamos divirtiendonos a lo grande.

James trató de acercarse a Remus pero él lo impidió.

-Ni hablar, yo se que tus intenciones son buenas pero no lo intentes.

Sirius miró a Remus, sabía que su amigo era terco pero también había veces que su terquedad era por mero orgullo.

-¿Cuál es el problema Lunático? - Sirius le dió una fumada al cigarro que tenía en la mano- Cornamenta te esta ofreciendo el viaje de la mejor manera posible.

Remus cruzó los brazos resignado, miró al piso y sin ver a nadie dijo:

-Me siento incomodo, ustedes saben, el hecho que mi familia no pueda costearme ciertas cosas….

James lo interrumpió.

-Cierra el pico Remus, iras a ese viaje como mi invitado y nos la pasaremos genial y se acabó la discusión. Te recuerdo que tienes dos días para hacer las maletas.

Y la mías ya que estas por ahí- dijo Sirius divertido.

Remus miró a James, bajó la mirada y musitó un gracias y después se hizo el silencio. James cerró su maleta y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Saben si Evans irá al viaje?

-Frank me dijo en una de sus cartas que no iba ir pero que Alice estaba tratando de hacer que cambiara de idea - contestó Peter mientras hacía bolita unos calcetines.

Sirius se acercó a la cama.

-Conociendo a Alice no va aceptar un no por respuesta.

-¿Crees que puedas escribirle Lunatico?- James miró en dirección a Remus- Y preguntarle sutilmente si Evans va a venir al viaje

Remus pasó una mano por su cabeza, dudativo: Alice no dudaría en contestar pero quizás Lily le pediría que mintiera.

-Lo intentare pero no se cual pueda ser su respuesta.

James suspiró

-Te lo encargo, necesito saber si Evans viene o no.

Peter cerró su maleta y se sentó en la cama junto con sus amigos

-Cornamenta, si aceptas un consejo aprovecha la oportunidad y trata de acercarte a ella.

-Colagusano tiene razón- dijo Sirius - quedan dos años para que se termine el colegio y si no puedes ni siquiera tener dos palabras civilizadas con ella no se como vas a convencerla para que salga contigo.

Remus se sentó en la cama.

-Dudo que ella de su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, mira James si lo que quieres es acercarte a Lily tienes que cambiar tu estrategia.

-¿Mi estrategia? - preguntó James

-Si tu estrategia. Todo lo que has intentado ha fallado rotundamente, ¿verdad?

Sirius se rió y dijo:

-Y no solo ha fallado, ha fracasado, lo han bateado como una bludger…

Remus se frotó la cara un tanto exasperado.

-Si gracias Canuto, ya entendí el punto. Lo que quiero decir es que quizás puedas dejar de ser un poco menos idiota cuando hables con ella.

James se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana.

-Tu sabes que lo intento pero la tengo cerca y me atonto y las palabras no fluyen como deberían - James volteo en dirección hacia sus amigos- Digo algo que en su momento se oye bien, ella lo odia y yo me quedo como un tonto por más de una hora tratando de resolver el porque se molesto tanto.

-Solo se tu mismo, deja que ella hable primero y así sabras como continuar la conversación.

-No lo sé, no podría soportar esa clase de rechazo - James disminuyó el volumen de su voz- otra vez.

Sirius se paró de la cama y fue en dirección hacia James, lo rodeó con su brazo y lo dirigió de regreso.

-Mira Cornamenta, tienes dos opciones: confiar en los consejos de Lunático o confiar en los míos. Todos sabemos que en lo que respecta a chicas Lunático es tu carta más fuerte - Sirius apuntó a Remus- Míralo es el tipo de sujeto que las madres se pelearían por tenerlo como yerno

Peter y James rieron juntos pero Remus no tomó tan bien el comentario.

-Tu sabes que si pusieras un poco de empeño podrías tener una relacion que dure mas de dos semanas…

-¿Qué? -dijo Peter asombrado- ¿Qué paso con Rebecca Stinson?

-Deje de escribirle cartas y la loca me mando un vociferador reclamando el porque le había dejado de escribir.

-Oh, como olvidarlo - dijo James a Remus- Yo estuve ahí y nunca olvidaré tan noble evento, pensé que habían adelantado la navidad.

Ambos rieron pero Peter continuó preguntando

-¿Qué hay de Vanessa Roberts?

-Bromeas, me mandó a volar después de algunos problemitas -Sirius se sentó en la cama y apagó lo que quedaba del cigarro

¿Qué problemas? - preguntó Remus

-Nada importante, resulta que tiene una gemela ¿Cómo iba a saberlo yo? -dijo Sirius indignado

James rió, Remus golpeó su cara con la mano y Peter siguió preguntando

-¿Summer Starkey?

-No, simplemente no funcionó. Chicos ustedes saben que el compromiso no es para mi, el estar con la misma chica más de un mes me parece inconcedible.

-Eso es porque no has conocido a la chica correcta- puntualizó James

-Quizás, no lo sé- Sirius se levantó de la cama- Mira Cornamenta yo apoyo tu relación con Evans y si en algún momento logras convencerla yo seré el primero en felicitarte simplemente creo que eso del amor no es para mi. Estaré por siempre en una feliz relación con mi motocicleta y mi caja de cigarros.

-Que perspectiva tan alentadora- dijo Remus

-Si Dumbledore puede tener una relación con su barba no veo cual es problema con la mía.

-¿Con su barba?- preguntó Peter

-Claro Dumbledore preferiría que le cortaran una mano a que le toquen un pelo de su barba- Sirius sacó el encendedor del bolsillo- Eso amigos, es el amor verdadero.

Los cuatro rieron. James miró por la ventana y pensó en Lily Evans, en su cara, en su pelo y en sus ojos verdes. Aprovecharía el viaje y lograría que Evans lo aceptara, a fin de cuentas todavía no empieza ni el viaje de ida.


End file.
